


The Box

by SakuraBlossomStorm



Series: Stories From the Parks Department Floor [6]
Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Birthday, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Handcuffs, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Spanking, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 15:58:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7940554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraBlossomStorm/pseuds/SakuraBlossomStorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mysterious box turns up to Ben's DC office on his Birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Box

**Author's Note:**

> More smut! Still waiting for my book deal to come through!!
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!

The box turned up the morning of his birthday.

Ben could tell straight away that it was from Pawnee; it was one of Leslie’s signature care package boxes. He edged closer towards it, a little concerned that only one box had turned up, usually there were at least 10.

He had already gotten a few birthday presents, a couple bottles of champagne from his team in DC, a gift voucher from the interns and the surprise of a flaming bag of poop outside of his hotel room from April.

All he could assume was that this was a birthday present from Leslie. He edged closer towards it and using a pair of scissors he peeled back the tape sealing the box.

In that box was another box.

“Oh come on, Leslie” Ben sighed out loud, knowing exactly what it was going to be, she had done this before, she put something really small like a ornament or something in several boxes so Ben ended up with the Russian Dolls version of unwrapping boxes.

He stood corrected when he noticed a letter taped to the second box, he pulled it off and tore open the envelope.

_‘Ben,_

_Happy Birthday! I hope you are having a wonderful day so far, I’m sorry I can’t be with you today._

_Here is your birthday present! You are FORBIDDEN from opening it until exactly 7:30 tonight. I will know if you have opened it so don’t spoil the surprise._

_I love you!_

_Leslie’_

Ben furrowed his brow and looked back inside at the suspicious box, what the hell was in there? And how would Leslie know if he opened it? 

He reached in about to ignore the later and open the box when there was a tap on the glass to his office, Ben looked up and saw April glaring at him with a knife in her hands.

Ben immediately backed away from the box, so this is what Leslie meant. “I’m not opening it!” Ben quickly tried to save himself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The box played on Ben’s mind all day, he couldn’t concentrate during his morning meeting about Murray’s campaign, during the birthday lunch with his team, he nearly popped a cork on one of the champagne bottles into one of the interns’ eye when Jen suggested he opened a bottle.

Ben had tried to think what it was in the box, whether it was going to jump out at him at 7:30 and give him a heart attack or whether it was a load of balloons and confetti that would decorate his office, and then be a pain to clean up later the next day.

The day ticked on and soon enough it was 7:25, Ben had been working late on the campaign and was now the only one in the office, without Leslie here he didn’t have too many plans for tonight, it was going to be a quiet birthday filled with TV and maybe a pizza.

Ben had been eagerly checking the clock every minute, when he wasn’t looking at the clock he was staring at the box, wondering what the hell was in there. 

There was five minutes to go, April had long gone home, surely Leslie wouldn’t know if he cracked it open a few minutes before he was supposed to. 

He walked over to the box and carefully lifted it out of the bigger one, excitedly he leant over it and begun peeling back the tape.

“I said not until 7:30!”

Ben jumped back at the sound of a voice behind him; he turned around clutching his chest to see Leslie standing in his doorway.

Ben knew he was making that stupid surprise face that Leslie loved so much but he didn’t care, he pushed the box aside and practically jumped at Leslie, pulling her into a hug straight away and making her drop the bag she had resting on her shoulder.

There were no words for how happy he was at this moment, he didn’t think he cared so much about Leslie not being there, but seeing her right now nearly made his heart burst from his chest.

“What are you doing here?” Ben asked, leaning into her neck, “I thought you said you had a big meeting that you couldn’t miss”.

“I lied” Leslie giggled, “I wanted to surprise you for your birthday! So I sent your present and had April watching you all day to make sure you didn’t touch it”.

Ben pulled away, “Well I basically made it, can I open it now? Unless it’s a decoy and you’re actually my present?”

Leslie shrugged, “Kind of right, but there is something in there that you need to open”.

Ben smiled and went back to the box; nervously he looked back up at her, “Am I ok to open it?”

“Yes”.

“Nothing’s going to jump out at me is it?”

“No, you’re good”.

Ben tore into the box excitedly and his eyes widened at the contents, inside were several sex items, Ben could see a butt plug, some lube, a set of fluffy handcuff and what looked like a whip with a heart shaped end.

“What the-.” He said as he turned around but gawped at the sight in front of him, Leslie had dropped the coat she was wearing around her feet. She was dressed in lacy black lingerie, Ben could see her perky breasts through the thin fabric and then noticed that the panties she was wearing were crotchless, he swallowed hard.

“Please tell me you flew like that”.

Leslie slowly nodded, “You have no idea how terrified I was going through airport security”.

Ben could feel his dick straining against his trousers, there was no way he was going to last getting back to his hotel room and judging by the way Leslie was looking, she wasn’t going to wait either.

“Here?” Ben asked gesturing to his office.

Leslie nodded again, “Are you ok with that?”

Ben quickly nodded, “Oh yeah”.

Leslie closed the gap between them and kissed him hard, her tongue immediately snaking into Ben’s mouth, he moaned into her, his hand travelling down from being tousled in her hair to her slightly exposed breast, he took a nipple in his fingers and rolled it between them.

Leslie then pushed him away, looking slightly flushed, “Uh uh, this is your birthday present, it’s all about you today, babe”.

She took his hand and led him further into his office, closing the door behind them.

“Are we going to use those?” Ben asked gesturing towards the box.

“That’s why I got them…is that ok? I know we’ve kind of talked about all this but-.”

Ben cut her off by pushing his lips firmly against hers, “Please do,” He growled low in his throat.

Leslie smirked, her hands travelling to his tie and pulling it off his neck, she then moved to the buttons of his shirt, pulling them off one by one.

“I’ve been waiting for this all day, Campaign Manager Wyatt” Leslie teased as she removed his shirt.

He groaned, “Oh god” He murmured.

Next came his trousers, followed by his boxers. Ben never did think he would be standing stark naked in his DC office but low and behold here he was. He just hoped that no security cameras would pick this up.

Leslie slunk over to the box and pulled out the handcuffs, “Lie down, Sir,” She whispered, Ben did so by a low hanging pipe on the office.

Leslie pushed his hands together by the pipe and clamped the handcuffs around his hands, chaining him around the pipe, this was insanely sexy, no girl had ever done something like this to him before.

Leslie stood back slightly admiring her handy work, “Looking good” She teased as she slowly kneeled down around his chest, she started by kissing his lips again until they were red and swollen.

Leslie trailed kisses down his stubbly check and neck; slowly making her way to his chest, ever so gently she took one of Ben’s tiny nipples into her mouth.

Ben let out a guttural moan as Leslie nipped and sucked, where the hell did she get this idea from? Usually Ben spent a lot of time on her nipples and as the tables were apparently turned tonight he quite enjoyed feeling her suck at his slightly sensitive nipples.

She raised her head slightly, “You like that?” She asked and Ben nodded profusely.

“Oh god yeah”.

Leslie smirked, “I’ll have to remember that for next time” She said as she moved down, trailing kisses along his stomach and sucking gently at his small stomach pooch.

Ben wasn’t used to all this attention, but he sure as hell liked it. He exhaled deeply as Leslie moved on from his stomach (he was pretty sure she had left a hickey on his stomach but he was beyond caring) she nuzzled gently at the hair on his lower stomach and moved down to Ben’s full erection, she stuck her tongue out and slowly licked the drip of pre cum off the head of his dick.

“God, Leslie” He moaned deep in his throat as Leslie eased her mouth over his dick, moving slowly up and down and licking at it.

Leslie looked up at Ben, god he was so fucking cute when he writhed around like that, she knew that it had been a really long time since they last had sex and he wouldn’t be able to last too long. All this teasing was maybe getting a little too much.

“Do you want to come out of those handcuffs?” Leslie asked as she loosed the straps of her bra.

Ben nodded vigorously, “Yeah, I want to come over there and eat the shit out of you”.

Leslie giggled, “Alright”.

She stood up and moved her body right over Ben’s, angling her crotch strategically over his mouth, Ben immediately leant up into her, rubbing his mouth into her warm wetness, Leslie moaned out and lost all concentration as she tried to un-cuff Ben.

“Do you want to come out of these or not?” She asked through a moan.

“Yes” Ben’s voice was muffled as he carried on licking and sucking at her clit.

“Then stop distracting me!” She said, desperately fighting with the handcuffs.

“It’s my birthday I can do what I want” The muffled voice came again.

Leslie finally snapped the handcuffs on and Ben’s hands rallied around her back, pulling her down and on to the floor next to him, he pinned her underneath him and helped he shrug out of her bra and panties. 

“These are really hot by the way, why haven’t I seen these before?” He asked as he tossed the crotchless panties to the side.

“It hasn’t been your birthday, these only come out in special occasions” She teased as Ben peppered kisses all over her body, just like she did to him.

“I like them” He growled as he inserted two fingers into her soaked centre, causing her to arch her back and buck into him.

“Relax, Babydoll” Ben teased.

“Oh god” She groaned loudly, “It’s been so long”.

“I know” Ben said as he lowered down and started to suck her swollen nub again.

His fingers curled and twisted inside of Leslie so fast that she basically came on the spot, mewling and bucking her hips into Ben’s hands.

“Jesus, how horny were you” Ben asked once Leslie had recovered slightly.

“I told you, I’ve been think of this all day, I’ve just been dripping in my panties all day”.

“Oh my god” Ben moaned out, “What’s next then for the birthday boy?”

Leslie sat up and pulled the butt plug, the whip and the lube from the box. She raised her eyes suggestively at Ben and he assumed that she had this all planned out.

“On your hands and knees, Wyatt” She hissed, Ben obliged and knelt down.

Leslie poured the sweet smelling lube over the but plug, “Are you ready for this?”

“Oh yeah” Ben replied.

Leslie lubed up Ben’s puckered hole and carefully eased the butt plug inside of him; Ben groaned out loudly, there was a hint of pain in his voice that made Leslie stop immediately.

“I’m sorry, are you ok?”

Ben nodded quickly, “Yeah I’m fine, it’s good” He said quickly, trying to reach a hand around to gesture to Leslie to continue, she smiled and slowly pushed it all the way in.

Ben let out a grunt and he arched his back slightly, Leslie then grabbed the whip and took aim, she slightly spanked his behind with it, making Ben cry out even more.

“Is that good?”

“Oh fuck yeah”.

She continued to spank him a couple of times while Ben reached up and started touching himself, rubbing his hand vigorously around his cock.

“Fuck Leslie I don’t think I’m going to last much longer” Ben cried out, making Leslie drop the whip.

“Ok, come here and fuck me then” she said, lying on the floor and practically spreading her legs open for him.

Ben didn’t have to be told twice and spun around, throwing himself back on top of Leslie, he slid straight in and begun thrusting into her, his speed already going fast.

Leslie groaned out and dug her nails into his back as Ben thrust deeper into her, she repeated his name over and over again in a breathy moan, her mantra.

Ben felt amazing, it wasn’t just the feel of being inside of Leslie and fucking her senseless, it was also that little added extra in his behind, the butt plug was rubbing him in all the right ways and with every thrust it pushed him closer to the edge.

“Oh fuck, Leslie, I’m gonna…” He didn’t finish his sentence, the groans and grunts that followed finished it for him as he spilled into Leslie, collapsing on top of her.

Leslie came undone the same time he did, she lay beneath him, breathless and seeing stars.

She carefully reached a hand around and eased the butt plug out form behind Ben and tossed it away into the corner. They two stayed in their position for about ten minutes before Ben finally lifted his head, it felt heavy and he was exhausted.

“That was amazing” Ben sighed happily as he lifted himself from Leslie and rolled next to her.

“So a good birthday then?” She asked as he laced his fingers into hers.

Ben reached over and kissed her hard, “A great birthday, thank you”.


End file.
